Duchess
|} Duchess ist eine fast blinde, allein lebende Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im englischen Zoo Paignton. Die Herkunft von Duchess ist nicht bekannt. Ihr Geburtsjahr liegt etwa im Jahr 1968. In einem Bericht von 2000 wird ihr Alter mit 32 Jahren angegeben. Duchess kam zusammen mit der Asiatischen Elefantenkuh Gay† aus dem englischen Longleat Safari Park. Der Zoo Paignton hatte 1949 zwei asiatische Elefanten erhalten, die 1966 bzw. 1976 gestorben sind, so dass Duchess und Gay† nach ihrer Ankunft am 04.04.1977 lange Jahre zu zweit auf der Elefantenanlage gelebt haben. Aus dem Jahr 2000 gibt es einen Bericht des Zoos Paignton, in dem von Verhaltensauffälligkeiten bei den beiden Kühen die Rede ist. Während Gay† webte, war Duchess auffallend träge und untätig. Um dies zu ändern, wurden Bewegungsmöglichkeiten geschaffen mittels sogenannter "Enrichment"-Geräte, die die Tiere beschäftigten und ihr Verhalten positiv veränderten. 2005 mussten die beiden Kühe getrennt werden, da Duchess in einer Nacht Gay† mit ihren Stoßzähnen verletzt hatte. Zu Beginn des Jahres 2006 brach im Elefanten- und Giraffenhaus ein Feuer aus, bei dem Gay† und Duchess gerettet werden konnten, allerdings mindestens eine Giraffe mit ihrem Kalb umkamPaignton Zoo, Artikel zum Zoo auf www.worldlingo.com. Im Januar 2010 holte der Zoo einen Veterinär der Augenfachkunde ins Elefantenhaus, nachdem die Pfleger beobachtet hatten, dass sich Duchess' Sehkraft verschlechterte. Der Tierarzt Jim Carter, der dank Training die Augen untersuchen konnte, stellte fest, dass Duchess in beiden Augen den Grauen Star hatte, der sie mit dem rechten gar nicht und mit dem linken nur noch wenig sehen ließt. Augenoperationen bei Elefanten wurden aber bislang im Vereinigten Königreich noch nicht durchgeführt, deshalb wurde vorläufig auf eine Operation verzichtet, so lange Duchess im vertrauten Gelände von Elefantenhaus und Außenanlage gut zurechtkommt. Derzeit bekommt sie nur Augentropfen und wird von den Pflegern in ihrem Verhalten beobachtet. Offenbar hat sie bislang auch keine Einschränkungen bei Bewegung oder Nahrungsaufnahme. Im März 2010 wurde ihre langjährige Begleiterin Gay eingeschläfert aufgrund massiver Fußprobleme, an denen die Asiatin ihrerseits länger kurierte und dazu auch einen Spezialschuh trug. Nach deren Tod hat sich der Zoo entschieden, Duchess zu behalten und allein in ihrer Anlage zu belassen, obwohl Elefanten soziale bzw. Herdentiere sind. Dieser Entschluss wird damit begründet, dass eine Abgabe für die fast blinde Elefantenkuh an eine andere Elefantenhaltung große Orientierungsprobleme aufwerfen und dass eine Ergänzung des Elefantenbestandes mit weiteren Tieren dazu führen könnte, dass Duchess wegen ihrer Sehbehinderung schikaniert wird. Aufgrund dieser Entscheidung lebt Duchess jetzt allein im Elefantengehege zu Paignton. Im April 2011 wurde bei Duchess ein Glaukom im rechten Auge, das bereits völlig erblindet war, diagnostiziertPaignton Zoo's elephant Duchess has glaucoma, auf www.bbc.co.uk. Die Erkrankung wurde zunächst durch Augentropfen behandelt. Dabei wurde Duchess dazu gebracht, ihren Kopf zu senken, um die Pfleger an ihr Auge heranzulassen. Im Juni 2011 dann wurde das Auge mit Ultraschall untersucht, wodurch die richtige Position der Linse festgestellt wurdePaignton Zoo Elephant goes to Specsavers, auf www.paigntonpeople.co.uk. Da der Augendruck aber weiter wuchs, wurde schließlich entschieden, ihr rechtes Auge operativ zu entfernen. Die vierstündige Operation fand am 15.12.2011 statt. Danach kam Duchess wieder auf die Beine und ging in ihrem Stall umherElephant has eye removed in UK, auf www.thesun.co.uk. Der Zoo hofft, Duchess so vor weiteren Schmerzen zu bewahren und noch längere Zeit in Paignton halten zu können. Im August 2012 wurde publik, dass Duchess vermutlich fast völlig blind ist und nur noch Licht und Dunkelheit unterscheiden kann. Eine Routineuntersuchung ergab, dass ihre Sicht mit dem verbliebenen Auge verschlechtert und die Augenkrankheit weiter fortgeschritten war. Dem Zoo zufolge aber war sie schmerzfrei und weiterhin bereit, sich mit Medikamenten behandeln zu lassen. Da sie allein lebt, soll sie dem Zoo zufolge viel Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Pflegern erhalten. Für die nächste Zeit soll sie erneut intensiv beobachtet werden um zu sehen, wie sich ihre Blindheit auf ihr Verhalten auswirkt. Am 20.09.2012 wurde eine weitere Augen-Operation an ihr durchgeführt zur Entfernung des grauen Stars im verbliebenen linken Auge. Davon wird eine verbesserte Sicht für die Elefantenkuh erhofft. Sie soll sich gut von der Operation erholt haben. Nach Zooangaben gibt es weiterhin eine Suche nach einer Gefährtin für Duchess, die sich nicht einfach gestalten soll. Am 14.07.2019 verstarb Duchess aus bisher ungeklärten Ursachen. Damit ist die Elefantenhaltung im Zoo Paignton ersteinmal beendet. Weblinks *Rosie Gloyns: Environmental enrichment for elephants at Paignton Zoo, auf www.paigntonzoo.org.uk. *Duchess the African Elephant, Foto von Duchess auf der mit Enrichment versehenen Anlage, auf www.zoochat.com. *Female African Bush elephant (also called the Savannah elephant) Loxodonta africana (“Duchess”) at Paignton Zoo, Paignton, Devon, Foto auf en.wikipedia.org. *Regal treatment for half-blind Duchess, Artikel zu Erkrankung der Augen auf www.thisisexeter.co.uk. *Sick elephant put down at Paignton Zoo in Devon, Bericht zum Tod von Gay auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Duchess the 40-year old elephant treated for glaucoma at UK zoo, Bericht über die Glaukom-Behandlung auf ww.digitaljournal.com. *Duchess the elephant has eye removed by 15 vets in four-hour operation, Artikel des "Daily Mirror" zur Operation auf www.mirror.co.uk. *Devon zoo elephant may be blind, despite attempts to save damaged eye, Artikel zur Erblindung von Duchess auf www.thisissouthdevon.co.uk. *Paignton Zoo's Duchess the elephant has UK's first cataract op, Bericht zur Operation am linken Auge auf www.thisissouthdevon *https://www.devonlive.com/news/devon-news/paignton-zoo-break-heartbreaking-news-3090622 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Safaripark Longleat Kategorie:Zoo Paignton